The Birthday Present
by roselia314
Summary: a contestshipping story that might intrigue you. Enjoy and Review! sequel is under question, I will not make it until Im finished with one of my fics
1. Chapter 1

This is my new Fic. I was sort of bored so I made this. Might take 3-4 chapters.

Enjoy

The Best Birthday Present

Now 11 year old May Maple was enjoying her birthday very much. She had invited all

Her friends from the Hoenn and Kanto Region. Ash, Misty, Tracey, and Brock all

Came.

May was also hoping for this special someone to come, but unfortunately

He probably wouldn't. "Come on May open your presents." Everyone said. May

Quickly forgot her sadness and replied, "okay!"

Her first present was a…a… hotdog?

"What is this?" May was confused. "Oh I was looking for that." Ash said as he

Gobbled down the hotdog. She received a skirt from Misty and a bracelet from Brock

And matching earrings from Ash.

Soon everyone left and May was pretty much

Happy except she felt it was missing something. "May is there something wrong."

May's mom, Caroline asked. "No mom." Caroline replied slyly, "It's that adorable boy

Drew isn't it." May was baffled.

How did she know? "No…no it's not" She stuttered

Blushing. May's mom knew it was obvious and said, "Ah young love is so romantic

These days." Then she left.

Afterwards, May's heart and brain were literally fighting.

Did she really like Drew. No that can't be true. Could it. "I mean he is cute…check

That real cute, and sweet, and charming, and…WHAT AM I DOING?" she was too

Confused. "Drew why do you always confuse me?!" May asked herself.

"I never Thought that I confused you but I guess I can add that to my list of many

talents.

A voice said behind her. "AH" may scream startled.

She looked behind her and saw

Drew staring at her as if she were from outer space. "What are you doing here and

How did you get in here?!" May asked completely baffled. "Hello to you too May"

Drew said with his regular arrogant tone. He flicked his hair. "Your mom invited me

In after she found out whom I was." Drew said. May was fuming. Leave it to her

Mom

To let Drew in. "Drew I'm not in the mood, what do you want?" May asked

exasperated.

"I came to give you your present." Drew said. May couldn't believe,

Drew actually got her a present?! Drew was enjoying this. "May looks so cute when

She is surprised." Drew thought. Wait what am I thinking. Ah HORMONE ATTACK!!!

"Uh…thanks dr…drew." May stuttered.

"Don't sweat it." Drew said. "well I better go." "Wait Drew" May said. "Hm?" Drew

Wondered what she wanted. "I was wondering if you could stay with us tonight."

May Asked shyly. Drew was baffled. He had never thought May would want him to

Stay over.

_You want to_

_No I don't_

_Yes you do_

_No I would never do that to May_

_Uh huh SURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRE!_

"Okay I'll stay, but it's only for beautifly. Drew Lied. He wanted to spend some more

time with May. May was delighted. "Ok I'll introduce you to my Mom.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and Welcome back. This is the next chapter of my Fic. It's longer.

The Accidental Surprise

May and Drew went downstairs to meet May's mother. Drew had seen her mother before, but really didn't know her. "May is that you?" Caroline asked from the living room. "Yeah Mom, I'd like to introduce Drew to you." May said, pointing at Drew.

"Aww isn't he adorable, no wonder you like him sweetheart." May's mom Caroline said as she pinched Drew's cheeks. Drew thought it was better than being attacked by fangirls. Meanwhile, May was blushing like crazy.

"MOM, I DON'T LIKE DREW!" May said. Caroline was smiling. She knew that her daughter had a bit of a crush on Drew, so she and max decided to play matchmaker to get them together.

"You know mom, the first stage of confession is denial." May's little brother Max said matter of factly. May was now heated but with anger. "MAX, you get back here." May said as she ran after the scampering Max.

"Drew dear do you like May?" Caroline asked curiously. Now it was Drew's turn to blush. Well he might have liked May a little. "Hm I don't k…now" he fibbed. He actually really liked May and her clumsiness.

However, he was scared of being rejected. "Okay then, what qualities do you like about her?" She asked. Drew wondered. "Well, she is cute, especially when she gets angry. She's also pretty and……… as soon as he said "pretty Caroline was off.

"That was weird." Drew thought to himself. "Max, you distracted May long enough." Caroline said. So now she knew that Drew liked May and Vice versa, however they were both afraid to tell each other. This will be a lot of fun.

Later on, Drew and May were walking somewhere. Little did they know that there was a surprise at the end of May's yard? "May, do you know what's going on with your Mom? May was confused. "Hm?" "Well, today she told me to say your best qualities.

May was interested now. "Oh that sounds just like my m…oooo Drew look an ice cream truck. May said as she ran toward the ice cream truck. Drew sweatdropped.

"I guess I have to follow her.

"May sometimes I wonder how I really like you?" Drew whispered. "Did you say something Drew?" May asked. Now Drew was blushing. "No, I didn't say anything. Drew was stuttering. It was an obvious lie and May could have caught him, but she was dense and didn't notice.

"Oh, okay." She said. Just then a girl with a high pitched tone yelled, "Is that Drew?!" "Oh my gosh it is." Then about 30 girls circled around him. "oh no, May help." He thought to himself, but he kept his cool on the inside.

While May was eating her ice cream, she noticed that Drew was being bombarded by "fangirls" she said. She heard Drew call her name. SO she rushed to him, but she was stopped by…boys? "Oh no, not me too." She said.

"Fanboys!?" Looks like Drew wasn't the only one whom people adored. (I thought it would make the story more amusing if I put Fanboys in it.) May now knew what Drew felt. "May will you sign my shirt, May will you make out with me, May will you marry me, May, May, May."

"Ah, how does Drew stand all this?!!!" May replied. Drew finally managed to get out of the crowd. However, a strange occurrence occurred. Both the boys and the girls pushed May into each other; they tripped and landed on each other in a most awkward position.

May was top and Drew was on the bottom. Both the girls and the boys shot a glance at the opposite gender of the person that they were fans of. Then suddenly, Drew had an idea. He told it to May. May thought it was risky but found it amusing.

Drew screamed something like this. "Will everyone be quiet!!?" You could hear crickets chirping from the quietness. The girls and boys then did the fan thing again. "All right then for your entertainment, I think I'll do something. He bended down on one foot to May.

"May Maple, will you marry me?" Drew asked with affection. May pretended to blush. Everyone was either staring in horror or crying out loud. "Um…o…well…ok" She said while fake stuttering.

Drew Leaned in and softly brushed her lips. "Okay, now this was not according to the plan." May thought while her face turned a pink hue. However, she didn't rebel or pull away. "Hm, strange, is there any possibility that May may like this?" Drew thought.

Finally, Drew pulled away and He and May walked away arm in arm, leaving their fanclubs behind. When they were out of sight, they let go. "Ah, why did you kiss me, that was not according to plan!!!?" May exclaimed. "Hey you should be honored to be kissed by me." Drew stated smugly. Then May had an idea. "Drew is going to be so surprised." May thought evilly. The plan was to…

That's all for now. Sorry but the cliffhanger endings are my style. K, this is sort of turning into a story so expect 7-8 chapters now. Review or email me to say what you thought about it. Bye for now. See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sup everyone. I updated fast just like everyone wanted. Here it is. Enjoy.

A Good Night

It was night time. May and Drew were both baffled. Caroline explained to them that they would be sharing a bed. Through May's head it was "yay I'll be sleeping with Drew. Phase one of my plan is about to start. On the outside she was screaming

To Drew this was pretty much the same. On the inside his brain was jumping up and down. This might be so bad. He would much prefer May as a pillow to sleep on though.

_SO you admit that you do want to_

_What I did not Admit anything_

_Yes_

_No_

_No_

_Yes_

_Gotcha_

_NO!!!!!!!!_

So while Drew and May were going upstairs to "their" bed. Suddenly, Caroline whispered to May, "Be as naughty as you like to Drew." Caroline said. May was flushed. She wouldn't do that to Drew. Would she? (Let's see night, alone in a bed, may and drew. Hmmm, what are the chances of not doing anything bad?)

I'll let you decide. Anyway May ran up to her room. Her face was still pink. So when she opened it, her mouth fell to the floor. There Drew was. "WHY ISN"T HE WEARING A SHIRT?!!!!!!!!" May yelled in her head.

_Damn he's hot_

_Wait what am I thinking_

_Admit it, you like it_

_No…I…don…t._

"Hey May, maybe if you came in and stopped looking at my chest, your coordinating skills would improve. May may not have been to look up at him, but she sure could scream. "Hey tha…tha…HEY WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???" She did the anime bighead.

"You are such an arrogant, boastful, jer… May was stopped dead in her tracks by Drew kissing her neck. "WHAT THE HECK IS HE…uh it actually feels good" She thought as she somehow dozed off to sleep.

"Um…okay, how that happened I don't know" Drew reminded himself. He actually kind of felt guilty for letting his hormones loose and making him become um…human (don't ask, idea from a rose for me-a rose for you).

_Told ya_

_You keep quiet_

_Hey you did it not me_

_I said don't let your tongue loose_

_Hey you said it, not me_

Drew blushed at the remark inside his head. He actually thought it felt good during the short time that Drew was ahem…"sniffing may" (Drew said it.) May was sound asleep. However, she must have been having a pretty good dream.

At least Drew thought so. Because she was mumbling something in her sleep, smiling, and held on tight to Drew. Drew was taken aback by this sudden gesture, but blushed and enjoyed the fact that May was in his lap.

May slowly opened her eyes. The sight astounded her. Drew looking down at her. She found herself in Drew's lap. She tried to remember what had happened, but everything in her mind went blank.

"Sorry Drew" She said as she started to get off his lap. Suddenly, he stopped. May raised an eyebrow at HIS sudden impulse. "Um…well…may I was…wondering if you…could…um……stay on my lap?" Drew stuttered while madly blushing.

_Oh no Drew's gone_

_Yeah this isn't him_

_He's possessed_

_OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_Seriously_

_MY DREW!!! Wait did I say MY DREW?!!_

_Yep!_

_Oh no! Vampire Drew possessed me!_

May had only one impulse to break the so called "Vampire Drew's Spell". That was to fight it head on. So he put her arm around his neck. Drew was taken aback, but he wasn't arguing. He put his arm around his waist.

So then they shared a kiss. May took her free hand and caressed Drew's emerald hair. "It's softer than my teddy bear is." May thought. Drew was enjoying this more than you liked reading this story. He ended up falling on top of May.

"Hey guys how are you…oh am I interrupting something?" Caroline smirked with an amused tone. May and Drew quickly separated from each other, they were blushing as red as Mars. "No we weren't doing anything." They both replied quickly.

"Aww isn't that sweet, I knew that you two belonged together." Caroline giggled. May and Drew kept on blushing, "we are not on each other." (Ironic since Drew was on top of May while they were talking.)

"But mom, the only reason this happened was because I had to save Drew from being possessed by Vampire Drew. At that, Caroline raised an eyebrow. Drew was confused. "Vampire Drew, May what's a vampire Drew?" Drew asked with interest.

May blushed. She should have known that Drew wasn't possessed. "Oh sorry Drew, there is no vampire Drew." Caroline and Drew breathed a sigh of relief. However, "Instead, Drew was possessed by a hormonal driven vampire." May stated proudly.

Drew and Caroline just sweatdropped. "Well, I will leave you two to your business. Drew wanted May to remember to enjoy him. "Hey I got an awesome idea." Drew thought. "May won't be able to resist this." He thought devilishly.

Me: That's all. My cliffhanger specialty

Drew: I was on top of May

Me: Yeah and you liked it

Drew: No!

Me: Yes!

Drew: No!

Me: Yes!

Me: No!

Drew: Yes

May: Hey Drew, Why does my mouth smell like mouthwash?

Me: I rest my case!

Drew: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Me: See ya everyone. Till next time. See ya!

Drew: And I wasn't "Sniffing May"

May: Did you say something Drew?

Drew: (Blushing) M…m…may…uh…nothing…bye…everyone…and remember that watching TV prevents cavities. Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome Back. Updated as promised. Enjoy. (This chapter is rated teen. No kids should be seeing this who are under about 12, including KAT"S sister.)

The Hormonal Boy

Ever since Caroline had left, Drew could not stop himself from staring at May. The way that she was still red from whatever her mother had told her, her messed hair from the way that he ahem…explored her.(sure Drew.) He thought he knew how to surprise May.

May was just wondering if Drew had an idea of what Caroline had said. "Why can't I ever have normal parents?" May thought. May looked around. Drew was gone. Maybe she should go to sleep. So as she went to her bed, everything turned black.

"What is going on" She thought. Just then someone whispered in her ear. "I wasn't gone for a long time, did you miss me?" Drew cooed in May's ear. Drew's hot breath on her ear sent shivers down her spine.

"Drew, let go" She said, but she didn't want him to. Drew thought this was going according to plan and carried her bridal style to "their bed." Both of them were enjoying this. Finally Drew let go and May was surprised to see him on top of hero.

_Drew, your letting your hormones run loose_

_No, I'm not_

_Your right, you're not doing anything wrong_

_No I'm on top of May_

_Precisely_

_Ahh!_

"Uh, Drew are you feeling alright." May asked worriedly. He was doing arm gestures, and screaming at himself. "Oh, of course May is there a time when I'm not feeling alright?" Drew said arrogantly as he started for the bed.

"Drew I think you should… may was warning Drew of the Banana peel on the floor. "Relax, May, you know that I'm one of the most…aaaa Drew said as he fell. It was very typical for Drew, but she was shocked at what happened.

As he was slipping, Drew somehow fell on top of May and then they accidentally uh...kissed. "!!!!" May and Drew thought to themselves. However, neither of them pulled away. Pretty strange huh. NOT!

_Told you you'd be on top of May_

_No I'm not_

_Ok if Kissing doesn't count, what does?_

_Ok, fine I Lo…I mean I like lingering…I mean lapping…I MEAN I LIKE MAY. You are so evil!_

_Yeah I know!_

(Trust me, you are not going to get anything besides this, there's a reason that this chapter was teen.)

May knew that she had to pull away. "I have to, but I guess this one kiss couldn't hurt." She thought. Drew was worried, "WHAT DID I DO?!" He thought. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oooo May's lips tastes like blueberry lip gloss.

"Oh god, hormone transformation." Drew thought as he turned into the hormone prince. (Made it up.) He started to kiss May's neck longingly. He could not resist. May, although it stinged a bit, she moaned with pleasure.

"Oh god, DREW STOP!" May moaned dazily. Drew knew that if he knew that May, she probably wanted him to continue. So he did. Oh he felt good. Suddenly May turned them over with her on top.

She started doing the same to Drew while caressing his hair. Drew felt like he was in heaven. All was going well…dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun (star wars thing) Norman came in seeing May on top of Drew. "KISSING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Norman bellowed.

May and Drew both gulped. She looked around to see her father. "May what in the world are you doing?!!!" Norman yelled. May and Drew both braced themselves for what was going to happen next.

You will never believe this, but this is exactly what Norman said, "You should have never kissed Drew like that, why didn't you kiss his neck." Norman asked. Drew and May were both baffled. Drew thought May just had weird parents. May blushed.

"Okay and Drew, may I have a word with you." Norman said seriously. Drew went to him and Norman said, "She like kisses on the neck" he whispered as he left. Drew was taken aback and blushed at this sudden information

"um…May I have something to tell you." Drew said. May was interested. "okay." She replied. "But you have to close your eyes." He said. May was confused but did as he said. "She looks so vulnerable, I wonder if I could…no no no" Drew was mentally smacking himself for that.

Anyway, he went up to her and whispered in her ear, "………………………………………………

Well that's all for now. I know cliffhanger again. Sorry to leave you in suspense but I have to update my other story. This story will be done next chapter I think, but don't worry loyal readers, I will have a sequel. Till next time, see ya!


	5. Chapter 5

And a good day to all, yes I updated on reader's request. Well, enjoy this chapta. This will probably be my last chapter. (Fluff warning.)

The Engagement

As Caroline was leaving, Drew whispered in her ear, "You know that you liked what I've done to you." To that comment, May blushed crimson red. In truth, she did like it, however, that was no way that she would let him know.

"Drew that is just insane, why in the world would you…he stopped her by kissing her neck.

_Drew kisses well_

_Just like how he looks right_

_N…n…no it's not like that_

_Sure, you like it_

_Maybe_

May was snapped back to reality when she felt this tinge of pain. When she looked down, she saw that Drew was "he's biting my neck?!" may was surprised. Drew should have known better than that.

_But you're not objecting_

_Ahh get away. _

_Drew and May sitting in a tree_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G, I MEAN I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!_

Drew was having the most wondrous time kissing May's neck. So he thought "Wait till May sees this." He thought as he started to bite May's neck. May started to moan loudly.

_Ah, what am I doing?_

_Your kissing, ahem…biting May_

_Told you you like her_

_Yeah but she doesn't like me_

_Then why isn't she pulling away. _

Then after a while, May and Drew collapsed onto the bed, with Drew on top. "ah, Spew, don't stop." May managed to say. However, she didn't realize she said Drew's name wrong.

"Spew, who's that." Max said as he was standing by the doorway, straightening his glasses so that the light was reflecting. "Ha, ha, ha, I told you that you were all over Drew May, ha ha, but I never thought you'd take it literally." Max said while falling because of the laughter.

"Drew, will you excuse me." May said as she kissed his nose. Drew was flabbergasted as he was frozen in time. "MAX, YOU COME HERE THIS INSTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" May screamed as she grabbed May.

"You can never do anything to get me down." Max said triumphantly. May knew that this information was true. However, he did have one weakness. "How about this as she kissed his cheek. "Ah, girl kiss, I have cooties, ah, Drew I don't know why you like this stuff." Max yelled as he ran away.

"Now that that's over, you never gave me that birthday present that you stayed all this time for." May said. However, as she looked over at Drew, he was asleep and snoring. "Ah Drew, why do you always sleep in the worst conditions?" she said.

She then thought of a mischievous idea. He went as quietly as possible to Drew's right ear and whispered as seductively as possible, "Hey love" she said. Drew was so surprised that May could be so um…bad. "M…MAY WHAT ARE YOU DOING" he said.

"I just wanted…wanted to know what your present was" May said while laughing. "Ok, here goes its do or die." He thought as he pulled out a velvet box. "Um…May, you have always been really dear to me and…"

"Oh Drew, I do." May said happily. "Huh, yay…hey wait, how'd you know." He asked. "I knew you liked me." She said as Drew pouted while blushing deep red. "Fine, ANYWAY, will you accept this?" he asked as he opened the box.

May's mouth dropped to the ground. It was an engagement ring. (Yeah). It was diamond. "Oh, drew it's so beautiful." She said. "You really think." Drew asked. However, she sweatdropped when she found out she was talking about a TV channel.

"MAY, THE RING IS OVER HERE." Drew said. "Huh, oh I do." She said as she kissed him gently. "And I was wondering if you could travel with me on your trip to Jhoto." Drew asked. "Well okay I'll…hey how'd you know that, are you stalking me?" May asked.

Drew blushed. In truth, he sort of was. "Uh, no, your mom, uh…told me." He said while flicking his hair. He was about to leave the room when she said, "oh no you don't you can't run from me." May said. "I'm supposed to go first." Drew sighed a breath of relief.

"So you'll come with me." Drew asked hopefully. "Of course, just get out of the room so that I could pack my things and get dressed, just because were engaged doesn't mean you can be a perv DREWY.

Drew got out and he realized that he couldn't be happier. But is this the end?

THE END

Well, everyone, I really hope you liked this fic, I might make a sequel, but only on reader's request. Any questions, comments, email me or give me a comment, so for now see ya!


End file.
